Although it is possible to cryopreserve the semen of many vertebrates, it is not currently possible to freeze avian spermatozoa. Some of the procedures used with mammals are cytotoxic (glycerol) or do not control water crystal size (DMSO). We have hypothesized that the high pressure freezer may overcome some of the current problems.